Reassurance
by HP.SOM.FAN
Summary: Georg and Maria take an evening stroll. Set a few weeks before the wedding. So I decided to make this more than a one shot. Rating changed for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Reassurance

This story is set a few weeks before the wedding

"Maria would you like to join me on a walk?" Georg asked one evening after dinner.

"Oh yes Georg a walk sounds lovely." Maria replied. She wanted to spend some more time getting to know the man that would soon become her husband. Maria smiled as soon as she stepped outside _oh how I love fresh air_ she thought to herself.

"Maria I brought you out her so we could talk in private, without interruptions from Max or the children. Well I know Max is chaperoning but he isn't close enough to hear." Georg guided Maria to the bench and sat down with her before continuing. "Maria I know you have no experience with men." At this remark Maria blushed and Georg gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about darling. I just want to know that I will not push you. We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. I want you to feel comfortable with me and enjoy the um…. intimate parts of our marriage." At this Maria blushed profusely and looked away from Georg. After a few minutes Maria replied, "Georg thank you. I really do want you to know how much it means to me that you are patient and understanding with me. I don't feel uncomfortable about the er…um.. intimate part of our marriage it's just I.. erm.. I don't want to disappoint you. I want to make you happy I just have no experience in marital duties." Georg took a minute to hug Maria before responding, "Maria I love you. You could never disappoint me! Please just promise me that if you do feel uncomfortable you will tell me?" Maria looked into Georg's eyes and took his hands in hers, "Now when how you known me not to voice my worries or concerns, Captain?" Georg stood up and took Maria's hand. As they started walking back to the house Georg responded "Never my dear Fraulein never." With that they both burst into giggles as they walked hand and hand into the house.

Maria didn't want to tell this to Georg but she was greatly relieved and reassured after their little night time stroll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: again I own nothing this is all just for the pleasure of readers.

(This chapter is mostly about wedding planning but will include some sweet moments)

Wedding Firenze!

There was never a dull moment from morning to night at the Von Trapp villa. The final wedding preparations were happening in less than two weeks the big day would be upon them. Today was especially hectic because Maria and the girls had to go into town for their final dress fittings. As soon as breakfast was done and the girls were dressed they headed into town. While they were in town Georg with the help of Max, Freidrich, and Kurt was planning the perfect proposal for Maria. Yes it was already official put with the craziness of preparations Georg never officially proposed and given Maria an engagement ring.

When the girls walked into the dress store they were all in awe at their dresses. "They get prettier and prettier each time!" Marta exclaimed. "Shh Marta not so loud inside," Maria gently scolded, "But yes they sure do." Leisl, Louisa, and Brigitta went into dressing rooms by themselves to change while Maria went into one with Marta and Gretl to help them. "Oh my don't you all look beautiful!" awed Maria has the five girls stood in front of her. "Your turn Maria." Leisl said gently pushing her toward the dressing room. Leisl and the others waited as Maria disappeared into the dressing room.

"Perfect!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Wonderful!"

"Like an Angel!"

"Beautiful!"

As soon as Maria opened the door to the dressing room she had been bombarded with complements from the children. "Now remember girls you can't say anything to father about Maria's dress. It has to be a surprise. The first time he will see the dress will be when Maria walks down the aisle. It is very important he hears nothing about it until the wedding ceremony." Maria heard Leisl explain as she changed out of her dress.

Meanwhile back at the villa Georg's plan was in place. When the girls got home Freidrich and Kurt informed the other children that they had to keep Maria inside and away from the Gazebo until father took her out there after dinner. After lunch Georg and Max went to town to run some errands leaving Maria and the children alone at the house. "Fraulein Maria may we bake something?" Louisa asked bored from sitting around talking about wedding details all day. "What do you want to make Louisa?" Maria replied. Oddly Louisa called her siblings over and they huddled and whispered. Finally Louisa emerged at announced, "We would like to make apple strudels." Maria smiled, apple strudels were one of her favorite things! "Alright let's get to work!" A cheer arose from the children as they all hurried to the kitchen.

"Father's home!" shouted Gretl as they all heard the front door shut. All the kids went running to say hello while Leisl and Maria put the strudels in the over. "Frau Schmidt will make sure they don't burn lets go see your father." Maria said wrapping her arm around Leisl. At dinner the children acted as usual not letting on that they had knowledge of secrets and surprises that were planned for the night. "My favorite!" said Georg cheerfully with a huge smile when an apple strudel was put on his plate for dessert. Maria found it very odd that none of the children wanted to drag her off to play after dinner but instead pulled Uncle Max with them.

"Maria would you come with me Darling?" Georg asked offering her coat. "Of course, where is it we are going?" Maria replied putting on her jacket. Georg didn't answer; instead he asked another question, "Do you trust me Maria?" His serious voice made Maria a little nervous but she simply nodded. "I ask you Maria to fully trust me. Now close your eyes and don't peak." He instructed opening the door and guiding her outside. Slowly Georg guided Maria to the Gazebo he opened the door and led her to the center of the room. "Just give me one second. I promise I'm not going anywhere I'm still right here." Georg explained as he released Maria's hand and stood behind her. "Now you may open." Georg said gently resting his hands on her shoulders. Maria was speechless. Candles lined the benches and rose petals were spread all over the floor. Maria turned around to say something to Georg but when she turned around Georg was no longer standing there; he was on his knee and there was a small box in his hand. Maria's hands flew to her mouth in surprise but a whispered; "Georg" escaped her lips. "Maria I never got the chance to officially propose so here I am tonight, down on one knee, asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me Maria?" Maria nodded before finding her voice, "Yes Georg." Maria smiled down at her hand as Georg slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. "It was my mother's." Georg offered. "It's absolutely beautiful thank you Georg." Maria said as Georg stood up. He smiled and pulled her into a gentle loving kiss. As they parted the children and Max who as planned sneaked out after the couple to witness the engagement burst into applause, but Kurt still had a look of disgust on his face having just witnessed his father and governess kiss. Without Maria's notice Georg nodded and gestured his head toward Maria as he could tell his children were dying to run to her and see the ring. Georg and Max watched as Maria was surrounded by the children all wanting to see the ring and asked how she liked their plan. "Well Georg all I can say is she is perfect for you. I knew since when I first arrived with Elsa there was something undeniable between you too. I'm glad to see you genuinely happy again my friend." Max concluded with a pat on Georg's shoulder. "Alright children time to head back to the house and up to bed." Georg finally said though truthfully he could have stood there all night watching his future bride and children all looking so happy and content. Maria and Georg walked arm and arm as they followed the children and Max who was carrying a half asleep Gretl back to the house.

The END

Author's note: so I decided to upload another chapter because I saw this first part had gotten more views then I thought I would get so here it is. I'm not going to be one of those people that nag for reviews but they are appreciated even if you just want to say please continue the story. Even if one person asks me to I will continue the story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day Before the Wedding

Everything felt calmer in the Von Trapp household this morning. All the wedding preparations were done and everything was in place for the big day. Maria woke up and sighed a sigh of relief _no more wedding planning today! _She thought as she dressed for the day. Maria made her way to the dining room for breakfast. Although she was not late everyone else was already there. "Good morning Maria" the children chorused as she entered. "Good Morning." Maria said nodding to the children, and then Max and finally Georg who had stood to greet her. Georg swiftly planted a kiss on Maria's cheek; which Maria blushed at when she noticed the children and Max had been watching. Georg whispered, "Good morning Darling." In her ear as he pulled out her chair for her. Maria smiled at Georg's kind words. He knew she still felt shy when he called her darling or love in front of the children or Max.

"Father," Brigitta asked, "What are we going to do today?" All the children looked expectantly at Georg while Max and Maria just looked curious. "Well I was thinking we could go for a picnic out on the grounds then ride around the lake in the canoe until dinner." All the children started talking with one another in excited voices until Georg told them to not be so loud at the table. The children were excused to go get dressed leaving Max, Georg and Maria alone at the table. "Max did you want to come with us?" Maria asked invitingly. "Oh no I couldn't, anyway I have some last minute things to prepare for the wedding and you should enjoy a family day before the wedding. I trust with seven children around there will be no need for chaperone?" Max said directing his last statement at Georg. A light blush had appeared on Maria's cheeks when she heard Max's last statement, but it was her who answered. "No I don't think a chaperone will be necessary Max; as you put it yourself today is about family." Maria said looking at Georg and giving his hand a light squeeze.

The sound of the children shouting, playing, and having a great time warmed Georg's heart; he watched Maria playing a variation of tag with his—no their children. Although they weren't married yet she was already in his and the children's eyes their new mother. _And tomorrow she will become my wife and their new mother in the eyes of God. _Georg thought to himself as he got up to go join the fun. "Well, well, well what are we playing?" Georg asked approaching them. "It's like tag but everyone is chasing after one person instead of one person chasing everyone else." Leisl explained, "You can be the runner we will all chase you." "I'm going to lay out lunch then when I get back we can play one more round before we eat." Maria said excusing herself. As she lay out lunch she looked at them running and laughing in the open grass. _If someone had told me a few months ago I'd be watching the Captain running and playing with his children I would have never believed them. My, haven't they become a happy family again. _Maria smiled as she thought _And tomorrow I will become a part of this loving happy family. _"Maria it's your turn to be it!" Louisa shouted to her as Maria rejoined them. Maria took off running and the children were right behind her with Georg who was laughing with them. After several minutes and multiple failed attempts the children huddled with Georg and it was decided he would run after Maria and the children would watched. The children sat down on the picnic blanket to watch. After much dodging and weaving Georg was finally close enough. He grabbed Maria around the waist which knocked them both to the ground. They rolled for a little before coming to a stop. "Maria, are you alright?" Georg asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine!" Maria said sitting up next to him and smiling. Georg helped her up. Georg kissed Maria; it started sweet but quickly became intense as she opened her mouth invitingly. The kiss lasted about a minute because Georg knew they were far enough away from the kids that couldn't tell they were making out; they could only see they were kissing. After they parted Georg held her hand as they walked back to children and lunch. As they walked in comfortable silence Georg thought _Well maybe Leisl and Freidrich knew how not so innocent their kiss was. _

After lunch they started their walk down to the canoe. The children were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Gretl was holding one Maria's hand and Georg had the other. Maria smiled at Gretl and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Ouch!" Gretl said pulling her hand away from Maria and rubbing her finger. Everyone turned to look at Gretl as they had all heard her outburst. "Gretl," Maria said gently, "What's wrong? What hurt?" "When you squeezed my hand your ring dug into my finger." Gretl said holding up her finger. "Oh I'm so sorry" Maria said looking at the little red indent her ring left in Gretl's finger. Georg knelt down next to Gretl and kissed the mark. Gretl smiled and said, "All better father!" Leisl voice broke the silence that followed, "Gretl, come walk with me!" Gretl skipped off to walk with her sister; forgetting about her finger. Georg wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and Maria wrapped hers around his. They walked a little ways in silence before she spoke, "I feel terrible about hurting her even though it was accidental. I didn't think about it because I've squeezed your hand with the hand my ring is on and you never said anything. I haven't hurt you have I?" Maria looked at Georg and he saw she was worried. "Maria I would have said something if you had hurt me. You must also remember Gretl is young; her skin is more sensitive. Besides I love it when I feel your ring against my skin; it reminds me you are mine." Georg said giving Maria's waist a teasing squeeze and Maria let out a laugh.

After the boat ride the children were glad to be home from the long tiring day. After dinner the children got ready for bed and came down stairs to say their good byes to Maria. After many hugs and kisses Maria felt someone pulling on her dress. "Yes Marta" said Maria addressing the girl. "You're going back to the Abbey tonight "stated Marta. "Yes I am." Maria said when Marta didn't say anything else. Then the little girl continued, "You're not running away again are you? We will see you again right?" Glancing around at all the children's faces she saw they were thinking the same thing. Maria was hurt that they thought she was running away again but supposed they had the right to be worried after last time. Maria took a seat on the bottom stair and motioned for all the children to sit in front of her. Once they were all seated and listening Maria answered Marta, "No I'm not running away. It is an old tradition that the bride and groom cannot see each other the day of the wedding until the bride walks down the aisle; that is why I am going to the Abbey tonight. You will see me again tomorrow at the wedding." Georg who was looking over at them from his seat on the couch watched Maria continue to console the children about her leaving tonight. Maria added, "You have no need to worry, I will walk down the aisle tomorrow." After a small pause Maria locked eyes with Georg and said, "I promise." The children, with the exception of Brigitta, didn't notice her last words were directed at Georg. "All right children, early to bed. You don't want to over sleep and miss the wedding now." Maria said watching the children scamper up the stairs and off to bed.

Maria went upstairs to collect her packed bag while Georg went to bring the car around. "Are you ready Maria?" Georg asked walking into the entrance hall the see Maria gazing around. "Yes, It's an odd feeling to know the next time I walk into this house it will be as Baroness Von Trapp; not Fraulein Maria. I know things will be different but I'm ready to embrace this new life with you Georg." Georg pulled Maria into a hug then sweetly kissed her lips. "We should be going my dear." Georg finally said breaking the peaceful silence. As Georg helped Maria out of the car she saw Sister Catherine waiting quietly by the entrance to let Maria in when she was done saying good bye to Georg. "Georg I will see you tomorrow at the church. As much as I want you to please don't kiss me good bye. I would feel weird kissing you in front of a nun." Georg nodded, "I promised to never do anything that made you feel uncomfortable; so if that is you wish I won't. I love you Maria and I will see you tomorrow." Georg pulled Maria into a hug. Finally Maria pulled away, picked up her bag, and walked to the gate. As the gate swung shut Maria turned around to Georg standing in the headlights. She waved good bye and allowed Sister Catherine to lead her to her room. Georg got back in the car and drove home until tomorrow when he would be back for the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Again I own nothing!

Chapter 4

THE WEDDING

Everyone in the Von Trapp home was up very early this morning. Breakfast was finished and everyone was getting ready to go to the church. Frau Schmidt helped Marta and Gretl while the other girls got dressed on their own. Once the boys were dressed Max helped tidy them up. Georg was in his room getting ready. He had laid out his navy uniform the night before and it was hanging on the armoire door. Once everyone was ready they headed down stairs for inspection. "Oh father you look very handsome!" Louisa complimented as Georg descended the stairs. The other children nodded in agreement. "Well I if I say so myself my children look superb." Georg said acknowledging his children. "Max my dear friend, are you ready." I am shall we be going then?" Max said looking around. They all filed into the car and were off to the church.

At the Abbey Maria had gotten up at dawn to attend mass. After breakfast the Mother Abbess requested to see Maria. The Mother Abbess began, "I would have liked to do this at a different time but there wasn't an opportunity…" For what seemed like an hour Maria listened to the Mother Abbess describe her wifely duties as described in the bible. The thought had plagued Maria as the wedding grew closer but she remembered Georg's words of reassurance and put the thoughts out of her head. Now as she listened to the Mother Abbess she became anxious about her wedding night. It was hard for the Mother Abbess to saw much because she of course was a virgin and could only tell Maria how it was in the bible. After that embarrassing conversation Sister Margareta and Sister Bernice helped Maria get ready for the wedding ceremony.

Maria heard the bells of the church ringing as she walked to the church with slow careful steps so not to step on her dress. She met Leisl, Marta, and Gretl at the entrance. Maria took her edelweiss bouquet from Leisl and gave a nod. Marta and Gretl started the wedding precession as flower girls gently tossing the flowers from their baskets as they made their way down the aisle. Shortly after Maria gave another small nod and Leisl began her way down the aisle. Maria took a deep breath, and slowly and carefully Maria walked through the door and started down the aisle.

Georg watched as his little girls came down the aisle dropping flower petals gracefully as they walked. Leisl looked so grown up walked down the aisle after her sisters in the position of maid-of-honor. Georg's breathe was caught in his throat when Maria appeared in the door way. His eyes never wavered from the beautiful women walking down the aisle toward his. He held her gaze the entire time she made her way down the long aisle. Once she reached his side he extended his hand and she told hold of it. Georg guided her up the steps and to the bishop.

For what felt like forever to the bride and groom the bishop went on and on and on. Finally it was time to take their vows. The bishop spoke to Georg first, "Do you Georg Von Trapp take Maria Rainer to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part? "I Do" Georg replied, taking the ring from Max Georg continued, "With this ring I thy wed." The bishop turned to look at Maria, "Do you Maria Rainer take Georg Von Trapp to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" "I Do." Answered Maria gently, taking the ring from Leisl Maria continued, "With this ring I thy wed." After a slight pause the bishop finished, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Georg held Maria close and kissed her; it was a loving kiss. As they parted the church burst into applause. After the guests were done applauding the bishop announced, "I would like to introduce you all to Baron and Baroness Von Trapp." The guest stood up and applauded again as the happy couple made their way down the aisle.

Maria and Georg waited in a small room off the church for all the guests to line up outside to throw rice at them. Maria wrapped her arms around Georg and kissed him very passionately. "That's the kissed I wanted to give you at the Alter but I didn't think that intensity or length was appropriate for church." Maria explained after several minutes of the kiss. Georg laughed and pulled Maria into another kiss. This one was interrupted by a knock that the door. It was Max signaling to them that it was time for the newlyweds to head outside and off the reception. Maria and Georg were showered with rice as they stepped out of the church. Laughing they made their way to the horse-drawn carriage that would take them on a detour before going to the reception; allowing the guests to get their before the. Before the carriage door closed Maria with her back to the crowd tossed her bouquet over her head and it was caught by one of the guest Maria didn't know.

Georg and Maria shared several kisses as they made their way around Salzburg in their carriage. Finally the carriage pulled up hotel where the reception was being held. Georg carefully helped Maria out of the carriage. Max who was waiting to announce to the guests that the newlyweds have arrived greeted them in the lobby. The couple waited outside the banquet hall while Max went in to announce their arrival, "Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the newlyweds; Baron and Baroness Von Trapp!" As the hall burst into applause Georg guided Maria into the room and they waved at the guests as the made their way up to the high table. After eating a lovely meal Maria and Georg walked around chatting with guest. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Max addressed the room, "Baron and Baroness Von Trapp will now dance their first dance as husband and wife… The Landlier." All eyes were on the dance floor as Georg led Maria to the center. The music started Georg and Maria were so lost in each other they only realized it was over when they heard the applause and Freidrich and Leisl came out to dance with their parents. There was a scraping of chairs as other guests got up to dance or to mingle with other guests.

After what felt like hours of dancing and socializing Georg led her to the table and called the guests to attention, "I want to thank the opportunity to thank each and every one of you the behalf of my family, my wife," Georg paused to look and Maria, "and myself for sharing this special day with us. Georg paused for applause before continuing, " My wife and I need to bid you good night as we have a train to catch in the morning. Thank you again for sharing this day with us." Many people stopped them on their way out to congratulate them. Max was waiting outside with the children who were going to say good bye. They wouldn't see Maria and Georg until they returned from their honeymoon. After many good byes, hugs, kisses, and a warning to be good for Uncle Max; Georg and Maria climbed back to the carriage and headed back to the villa where they would spend their wedding night.

THE END please review! I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

WEDDING NIGHT

Author's note- chapter is more about the relationship that Georg and Maria build on this night but the "main event" will be in it.

As the carriage came to a stop at the Von Trapp villa Maria started to get anxious. Tonight it was just her and Georg alone in the house. All the staff had been dismissed for the evening and Max was staying with the children at a hotel in town. Georg helped Maria out of the carriage; and they started their walk to the house. "Wait." Georg said gently when they reached the door. Maria look or curiosity changed to surprise when Georg swooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. After placing Maria's feet back on the ground he said, "Welcome home Baroness Von Trapp." Maria smiled against his lips and he pulled her into a heated kiss. As they parted Georg said, "Now darling as beautiful as look in that dress it can't be very comfortable now; you've been in it all day." Maria spoke for the first time since arriving at the house, "Now you mention it; I do believe I would feel better dressed in something else." Maria turned to walk up the stairs but paused, "Georg could you umm… unzip the back; I can't reach it myself." Georg obliged and Maria went up the stairs to change.

Before Maria left to go to the Abbey, with Max chaperoning, Maria moved her belongings into Georg's room. _Well it's our room now_ Maria thought opening the door. Sitting in the closet was the box that Maria had had an awkward conversation the lady at the dress store about. The lady at the store told her she had to wear something special on her wedding night. Maria remembered trying on many night gowns that were too revealing and made her feel very uncomfortable in. Finally Maria found one that she liked. It had a v-neck neckline like her wedding dress but showed a little bit of cleavage. The night gown went down to mid-thigh. Maria was most embarrassed when the lady handed her white laced underwear to wear under the night gown. Maria blushed at the memory and was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Georg knock at the door, "Maria are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine I'll be down in a minute." she called then listened as she heard Georg's footsteps disappear. Maria hadn't realized how long she had been lost in thought. Shaking the memory from her mind she pulled on the night dress and lace panties. Not wanting to walk around the house dressed in so little Maria put on her white satin robe.  
After Maria had gone upstairs Georg took off his shoes and jacket. Georg proceeded to take off his tie, socks, and unbutton a few of the buttons on his shirt. Georg was worried when Maria had still not come down. After checking on Maria Georg sat on the couch staring into the fire. Georg thought back on the day and how mesmerizing Maria looked walking down the aisle toward him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door close; signaling Maria was on her way down.

"Come Darling." Georg said gesturing the seat next to him on the couch. "Maria I want you to know that tonight's about you. I want you to be comfortable and relaxed. I don't want you to feel rushed or forced into doing something you don't want to." Maria didn't know what to say so she just kissed Georg as fiercely and with as much passion as she could. After catching her breathe Maria spoke, "Georg it truly means the world to me that you are so patient and understanding with me I love you so much," After a slight pause she continued, "I'm thankful that you want to make tonight special for me. I want to make it special for you to. It is OUR wedding night; it's about both for us together. " Georg leaned in and kissed his wife again. Standing up Georg said, "I'll be back." "Where are you going Georg?" "You're not the only one who would rather be in pajamas than formal wedding attire." Georg said winking at Maria as he headed up the bedroom.

Georg quickly changed into silk blue pajamas leaving the first three buttons undone. Next he took the roses that were hiding under the bed and littered the floor with rose petals and lit a few candles. Georg went back down stairs to get Maria, "Maria…" Georg said gently offering her his hand. Maria nodded as she allowed Georg to lead her up the stairs. "Oh Georg, this is lovely!" Maria exclaimed taking in the room. "Maria I love you. If you're ready I want to teach you and guide you through this night. If you don't want to it can wait till you are." What Georg said really touched Maria's heart if it was possible Maria loved her husband even more at that moment. "Georg I'm ready. I love you. I'm ready to start our journey together as husband and wife."

Let's just say there wasn't much more talking that night as Georg and Maria consummated their marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- again I own nothing

Mention of mature themes

Morning After

Georg who was always an early riser no matter how much sleep he got woke up well before his wife. He looked at her peacefully sleeping before quietly getting out of bed. Georg went into the other room to do his morning workout routine. After working out Georg checked to see if Maria was still sleeping before taking his shower. While Georg was in the shower Maria woke up_. Is this a dream?_ She thought to herself but knew it wasn't when she saw the ruffled sheets were Georg had been sleeping next to her and heard the shower running in the bathroom. Maria relaxed thinking back on last night. It had been painful at first but Georg was gentle with her and after a while the pain had faded and she was able to fully enjoy consummating her marriage. At that moment Georg emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, "Good Morning darling!" he said giving Maria a kiss. "How long have you been up?" Maria replied. "Oh a while; it's an old habit I haven't been able to shake. I always rise very early. The bathroom is all yours if you want to shower and ready yourself." Maria smiled. Georg handed Maria her robe that was at the end of the bed and Maria put it on as she got out of bed. Instantly Maria checks turned a very deep shade of red as she noticed the blood stain on the sheets. "Maria it's quite alright it's perfectly natural after a woman experiences her wifely duties for the first time. " Maria still couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She just nodded and went to the bathroom. Maria noticed as she walked that she was in a bit of pain. Maria felt better but she still was sore after her shower. When she came out of the bathroom Georg was in the living room sipping his coffee. Instantly Georg noticed Maria was walking funny. He stood up to kiss her then pull out her chair. After She poured her tea and was settled Georg asked her, "Daring are you OK? You looked like you were in pain as you walked over here. Maria blushed scarlet as she thought _Well he's my husband I shouldn't feel embarrassed and he should know. _Before answering, "I woke up feeling a bit sore down **there** after last night's activities." Georg picked Maria's hand up off the table and replied earnestly, "Maria I'm truly sorry to have caused you pain. I never wanted to hurt you." Maria smiled and squeezed his hand. "Georg I don't think in my condition I could enjoy much site seeing today. Would you mind if we just stayed in here today and enjoyed eachother's company?" Maria asked praying he would say yes. "Of course darling, if there's anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable please don't hesitate to ask. And Maria I won't ask you to engage in any ah… marital activities until you feel up to it." Georg said then drained his cup of coffee. After a day of enjoying eachother's company and getting to know each other better Maria and Georg climbed into bed. Maria spoke, "Georg you know how earlier you said you would do anything to make me feel more comfortable?" "Yes." said Georg ready to do anything. "I would really feel better if I had a foot rub." Maria said kicking the covers off. "Of course my love!" Georg said crawling to the end of the bed so Maria could rest her feet in his lap. Maria really did feel more comfortable as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her foot rub before falling fast asleep a little later on in her husband's arms.


End file.
